


Not So Different After All

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breakfast Club AU - Five very different personalities have to spend the day in detention on a Saturday and learn they have more in common than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Different After All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer. The Breakfast Club belongs to John Hughes.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: After seeing a gif set on Tumblr, I became obsessed with the idea of the LoT crew in a Breakfast Club scenario, even though I'd never written a movie AU before. I hope I did this correctly. Some dialog has been borrowed from the movie because I couldn't resist.

Sara Lance was the first to arrive at the high school for detention. She went to the library like she'd been told to do and picked a seat in the first row of tables. She hung her winter coat on the back of her chair, leaving her in just a simple dress and denim jacket.

It was bad enough that she had to go to detention - something her father not only refused to try to get her out of, but he'd insisted was a learning experience - but it was on a Saturday. She didn't see what the big deal was. So what if she'd punched some guy? He was hurting his girlfriend and needed to see what that felt like. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have punched him in the dick, but why did she have to give up a _whole_ Saturday because she'd taught some Neanderthal a lesson?

A tall skinny kid with floppy dark hair arrived next and sat in the row behind Sara, followed soon after by one of the jocks, who sat a couple of seats down from her at the same table. She recognized Mick Rory as a member of the wrestling team. Some of her friends were friends with some of his friends, so she'd seen him around at parties.

Next an intense, scary looking guy entered who was wearing a large blue parka and got the skinny kid to move to a different table as he proceeded to make himself comfortable behind Sara and Mick.

Finally, a short girl with spiked black hair, and a coat that was way too big for her, rushed in and plopped herself in the last row.

Everyone, except the scary guy, sat up straighter when the principal, Mr. Hunter, entered and went over the rules. Sit still, don't talk, write an essay about who you are and where you see yourself in the future, blah, blah, blah.

Five minutes down, eight hours and fifty-five minutes to go.

~~*~~

Almost immediately, the scary guy was up and out of his seat.

"Sit down. You want to get us all in trouble?" Mick demanded.

"We're all already in trouble," he pointed out. "That's why we're here."

"And we'd like to not get in more trouble," Sara hissed. "We're supposed to stay in our seats, so go stay in yours."

"Not gonna happen, Sweetheart," he drawled.

"Look, I think we should all just quietly write our essays, like Mr. Hunter said," the skinny kid said.

Sara flinched as Scary's attention snapped to the kid, nervous for him.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked, full of false friendliness as he moved to perch on the kid's desk.

Sara and Mick both turned to watch the train wreck that was about to happen. The girl in the back squeaked and planted her head on her desk, as if afraid to watch.

"Raymond Palmer. Ray," the kid answered brightly, holding out his hand. "And you are?"

Scary Guy smirked and stared at the hand until Ray nervously withdrew it. Once Ray was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he answered, "Leonard Snart."

Ray immediately perked up again at having his question answered. "It's nice to meet you, Leonard."

"Stop talking," Sara muttered under her breath, earning a nod of agreement from Mick.

"Tell me, Ray, do you always do what you're told?" Leonard asked.

Ray looked around, suddenly nervous, as if just now realizing that he probably shouldn't be engaging Leonard in conversation. His eyes darted to Sara and Mick, who were looking at him sympathetically.

"Well, usually, but not always," Ray said. "Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"And why are you here?" Leonard asked, leaning closer to Ray.

"You don't have to answer that," Mick interjected, drawing Leonard's attention. "It's no one's business why you're here."

"Then what do you want to talk about," Leonard paused dramatically to read the name on Mick's letterman jacket, "Mick?"

"I don't want to talk at all," Mick said, turning back around in his seat. "I just want to do my time so I can compete in my next meet."

"Stop engaging him," Sara whispered. "Just ignore him."

"Hey, princess," Leonard said, earning a glare from Sara. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

Sara glared at him again before pointedly turning her head away. Leonard circled the desk and sat on the edge of Sara's. She turned away from him and pulled out an emery board to work on her nails.

After a couple of minutes of silence, a voice from the back of the room announced, "I'm Sin." Everyone looked back at her. "In case anyone was wondering."

"We weren't," Leonard said.

"I was," Mick said, eyes lingering on Sin before facing forward again.

Leonard kicked his foot against Sara's desk. "And your name, Princess?" Sara glared up at him. "Or should I just keep calling you 'Princess'?"

"It's Sara," she answered, reluctantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Leonard's eyes immediately dropped to her breasts, and how crossing her arms pulled the low neck of her dress even lower beneath her jacket. He smirked when she released her arms.

"Pleased to meet you, Sara," he said, drawing out her name.

"Hey, man, leave her alone," Mick said.

"I'm not doing anything to her, Mick," Leonard said. "We're just getting to know each other. Isn't that the point of all of us being in here together?"

"Actually, we're not supposed to be talking," Ray said.

"No one asked you, kid," Leonard snapped, hopping off the desk. "What we need, is some privacy. Can't really get to know each other with Hunter breathing down our necks."

"What are you going to do?" Mick nervously asked as Leonard headed towards the door to the library, which had been propped open.

Calls of "Stop" and "Don't do that" were quietly shouted at Leonard as he pulled out the pins that kept the door open and hurried back to sit between Sara and Mick as the door thundered shut.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Hunter called, pulling the door open and storming into the room. "Why is that door closed?"

"It just closed," Mick said.

"Palmer? Is that what happened?" Hunter asked.

"Y-yes, of course," Ray answered. "One minute the door was open and the next it slid closed. All by itself."

Hunter squinted his eyes at them each in turn. "I don't believe you."

"Good luck proving we did something," Leonard cajoled.

"Watch it, you," Hunter said, pointing his finger at Leonard, before striding out.

Snart returned to his original seat and they all fell silent for a while.

Sara doodled on her essay paper for a while before staring off into space. Mick pulled out a lighter and flicked it on and off. Sin was drawing, too, it looked like from where Sara was sitting, and Ray was reading a textbook. Sara purposely did not look to see what Leonard was doing, not wanting to risk engaging him again.

Eventually, Hunter came back to give them a bathroom break.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Leonard asked Sara and Mick once they'd been left alone again.

Sin paused, looking up from her drawing, waiting for the answer.

Knowing better, Sara still answered, "We're not."

"Oh, come on," Leonard drawled, hopping up on the railing next to Sara's desk. "No need to be shy."

"She's not my type," Mick said. "Drop it."

Before they can get into it again, Hunter opened the door and announced, "That's thirty minutes for lunch."

After a quick debate about getting drinks from the cafeteria's vending machines, Hunter allowed Mick and Sin to go fetch beverages for the group.

They walked through the halls in silence for a few minutes before Mick asked, "So, Coke or Pepsi?"

Sin continued walking, but glanced at him quickly out of the corner of her eye, clutching the strap of her messenger bag in her hands.

"Mountain Dew?" Mick tried, really wanting to learn more about this girl. "What do you like to drink if not soda?"

"Nothing," Sin answered.

"Nothing? You don't drink anything? Ever?" Mick asked in disbelief.

"Exactly," Sin answered, walking ahead of him, smiling to herself.

Mick just shook his head in wonder, more intrigued than before.

They brought Cokes back for everyone, including Sin, Mick noted, and they tucked into their lunches.

Everyone except Leonard who just harassed everyone else about what they brought.

Not long after they finished their meals, they heard Hunter swear loudly as he spilled something in his office.

"Excellent. Anyone up for a field trip?" Leonard asked, not waiting to see if anyone followed. He slowly opened the door and, seeing that the coast was clear, slipped into the hallway. Sara shrugged and followed, bored just sitting in the library. The others slipped out as well.

"Where are we going?" Ray asked Mick.

"Don't know," Mick answered, not really caring, just happy to be stretching his legs.

"You don't mind just blindly following him?" Ray whispered.

"Apparently not," Mick said, increasing his pace so that he was walking with Sin instead of Ray.

Leonard led them through various hallways until they reached his locker.

"What was so important that you had to break out of detention to get it?" Sara asked.

Leonard didn't answer. He opened his locker and grabbed the small brown paper bag from the back of the top shelf.

"Is that booze?" Ray asked, incredulously. "The man has booze in his school locker."

Sara lifted an eyebrow in appreciation.

Leonard slipped the bag into a coat pocket before turning and heading back down the hallway.

They were taking their time walking back to the library when Sara thought she heard something. "Shh," she said, holding up a hand as she cocked her head to listen. "Hunter," she hissed as the footsteps grew louder.

The group began to run towards the library, catching glimpses of Hunter around the corner of several hallways. When they realized that they were going to get caught because they were all headed back to the same hallway, Leonard demanded that they go on without him. He shoved the paper bag down the back of Ray's pants and took off running in the opposite direction of the library, singing _Stone Cold Crazy_ by Queen, loudly.

"Why'd he do that?" Ray asked, resisting the urge to remove the bottle that was against the small of his back, but afraid to.

"Who cares?" Mick said. "He gave us the chance to get back without getting caught. I say we take it."

Sara gave one last look at the direction Leonard had disappeared before chasing after the others as they hurried back to the library.

A few minutes after they safely returned, Hunter pushed Leonard ahead of him into the library.

"As Mr. Snart has taken it upon himself to break the rules, I'm afraid you'll have to do without his company for the remainder of the day," Hunter said.

Leonard glared back at Hunter as he was pushed in the direction of the supply closet behind the librarian's desk and locked in with a key.

"Is that legal?" Sara asked, appalled that the principal would lock someone in a closet. "I don't think my dad, a cop, would approve of you locking a student in a closet. That sounds an awful lot like child abuse."

"Well, your father's not here, is he?" Hunter sneered. "If Mr. Snart can't behave himself amongst a group of his peers, then he'll serve his detention alone."

"Locked in a closet?" Sara pressed, eyebrow raised.

"I can find one for you, too," Hunter threatened.

Mick stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "You gonna find closets for all of us?"

Sara sent Mick a quick look of thanks before returning to glaring at Hunter.

"If you remain quiet and behave I won't have to," Hunter said, leaving before they could incite his ire more than they already had.

As soon as the door was closed, Sara was rummaging through the librarian's desk in search of a key to the closet, but of course there wasn't one there. She grabbed a couple of paperclips instead and unwound them and began to pick the lock.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked as they all watched her.

"I'm getting him out of there," Sara said.

"Mr. Hunter locked him up for a reason," Ray protested.

"Mr. Hunter was abusing his power," Sara retorted. "What he did is illegal and I am going to report him to my father as soon as we're out of here. Besides, Leonard got caught so we wouldn't. You really want to leave him in there after doing that for us?"

The lock clicked open while Sara was talking and she pulled it open to find Leonard smirking at her.

"I knew you were a daddy's girl," he drawled.

"Lucky for you, I'm also his rebel," Sara said. "Unless you want to stay locked up in here for the rest of the day."

Leonard hopped off the cabinet he'd been sitting on. On his way past Sara, he very quietly whispered, "Thanks."

He strode right up to Ray and held out his hand. "Hand it over."

Ray gulped and pulled the bottle from the back of his pants and handed it to Leonard.

Leonard pulled the bottle out of the brown paper bag, balled up the bag and tossed it in the trash on his way towards the lounge area in the back of the library.

Sara followed him.

One by one, Mick, Sin and Ray headed towards the lounge, too, where Leonard and Sara were already passing the bottle back and forth between them. Soon, they were all taking hits from the bottle.

"Is it true that you hit Carter Hall?" Mick asked Sara.

"You know him?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, he's on the team."

"He deserved it," Sara said, shrugging one shoulder. "His hand was squeezing Kendra's arm so tightly that I could practically feel it from the way she was wincing."

"So you hit him?" Leonard asked.

"He squeezed her harder when I told him to let her go. So I made him release her." Sara rubbed her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"That why you're here?" Ray asked.

"Yep. Apparently teaching abusive douchebags a lesson on school property is against the rules," Sara said, earning hint of a smile from Leonard and another sip from the bottle. "What'd you guys do?"

"Destruction of school property," Leonard proudly announced.

"Me, too," Mick and Ray said at the same time.

Sara sat forward. "Now this I've gotta hear."

"You're not the only one good with a lock pick," Leonard started. "Nicked a canister of liquid nitrogen and froze the pipes in the boy's locker room."

"That was you?" Mick grumbled. At Leonard's nod, he added, "Couldn't shower in there for a week. Thanks, man."

Leonard shrugged. "You can shower at home. What'd you destroy?"

Mick pulled his Zippo out of his pocket and ran his fingers over it. "Set the maintenance shed on fire. By accident."

"How do you set a shed on fire by accident?" Sin asked.

Mick looked at her, glad she was the one to engage him in this conversation. "Was playing with my lighter and dropped it after the flame was lit. Didn't realize I was standing next to an old puddle of oil."

"Seems like there would be a lot of flammable items in the maintenance shed," Sin pointed out.

"Wasn't really thinking about that at the time," Mick admitted. "Just wanted to be somewhere to watch the flame."

"Guess you got to see a lot of flames that day," Sin said.

"Yeah," Mick agreed, dreamily. He blinked and shyly asked, "So, why are you here?"

"Mr. Druce, the guidance counselor, caught me and Roy screwing in a classroom," Sin said.

Mick spit out the vodka he'd just taken a sip of as he goggled at her. Everyone else was staring at her, too. "What did he do?" Mick asked.

"After I explained to him that I really like sex, he yelled at me about how there were times and places for that kind of activity; then he screwed me, too," Sin said.

"You fucked the guidance counselor?" Leonard asked in disbelief.

"He's married, too," Sin added, smiling to herself.

"He's also old," Sara said, grimacing. "I don't care who you screw, but that's just gross."

"And who are you screwing?" Leonard asked Sara.

Sara frowned, wondering how this turned on her. "I'm not screwing anyone right now."

"But you have before?" Leonard pressed.

"That's none of your business," Sara said.

"That means no," Ray interjected, earning a glare from Sara.

"C'mon, you can tell us who you've done it with," Leonard cajoled. "We're all friends now."

"That's debatable," Sara said.

"You're stalling," Leonard pointed out.

"There's nothing to tell," Sara said, getting frustrated.

"So you've never done it," Mick guessed.

"That's not what I said," Sara insisted.

"Yes, it is," Mick countered. "Either there's nothing to tell or you'd tell us who you've slept with."

"Still none of your business," Sara objected.

"I don't think she's done it," Ray said.

"No one cares what you think," Leonard said, "but I have to agree."

"No, I've never done it," Sara shouted. "Fuck you all."

"Now that sounds like fun," Leonard drawled. "Granted, an orgy isn't how most people lose their virginity, but what a way to do it."

"Fuck you," Sara growled.

"Any time, any place," Leonard said, smirking.

"I've never done it either," Sin said.

Sara's head whipped around to stare at the other girl. "And you let them do that to me?"

"You didn't have to answer," Sin said. "And I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a compulsive liar."

Sara continued to stare daggers at Sin, so Ray perkily volunteered, "I blew up the chem lab."

"That was you?" Mick asked, appreciatively. "That was a nice fire."

"That wasn't my intention," Ray quickly said.

"Never is," Mick acknowledged.

"What was your intention?" Sara asked.

"I was trying to earn extra credit," Ray started.

"You need extra credit?" Leonard sneered.

"I got an A- on my last lab," Ray said. "I needed to get that grade up to a solid A otherwise it would bring down my whole average. The teacher said I could do some extra lab work if I wanted to. Although he probably meant that he should be there when I did it. Oops."

"Oops?" Leonard repeated.

"Yeah, Mr. Hunter wasn't impressed by that reaction either," Ray admitted.

Mick chuckled to himself.

"You know what I really did to be here?" Sin asked. "Nothing. I had nothing better to do."

Mick's chuckle turned into full blown laughter and soon they were all laughing.

Sometime later, Leonard stood.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked.

"I should return to my cell before the warden checks and finds that I'm gone," Leonard said.

"So what if he does?" Sara questioned.

"I've already got two more months of detention ahead of me. Not looking to add more time to that," Leonard admitted.

Sara watched him go before turning her attention to Ray. "You still planning on writing your essay, Ray?"

"Of course," Ray answered. "Why?"

"Well, it seems silly that we should all write an essay about who we think we are. I mean, we'd probably all say pretty much the same thing, right?"

"You just don't want to write yours," Ray guessed.

"Well, yeah, but you're the smartest of us," Sara offered.

"Yeah, okay," Ray agreed.

Sara looked to Sin next; taking in how she was swimming in the oversized sweater she was wearing.

Sara stood and pulled on Sin's sleeve. "C'mon."

"Why?" Sin asked suspiciously.

"Just come," Sara said, grabbing her purse and herding Sin to the other end of the library. "Okay, now show me what you've got on under that awful sweater."

"How do you know I'm wearing anything under it?" Sin asked.

"I can see material peeking out from the collar. Now take it off," Sara demanded.

"Fine," Sin huffed, dragging the sweater over her head to reveal a black tank top.

Sara smiled approvingly. "That is much better."

"Better for what?" Sin asked, eyes narrowing.

"Better to catch Mick's attention," Sara said.

"Who said I was trying to catch his attention?" Sin asked.

"You two have barely left the other's side since lunch," Sara pointed out. "You've already got him hooked. Time to reel him in."

"By taking off my sweater?"

"It's always good to show some extra skin," Sara said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You gonna go bare something for Leonard, then?" Sin asked.

"W-what?" Sara stuttered, pausing as she was about to remove Sin's heavy eye makeup.

"Please; if I've been flirting with Mick, then you've been flirting with Leonard," Sin said.

"I have not," Sara tried to deny, shooting a look at the closet Leonard was currently sitting in. She focused on Sin again, removing the dark make-up and began to apply a lighter palette.

Sin just laughed. "If I'm going back out there like this, you've gotta lose the denim jacket."

"Fine," Sara said, sliding the jacket off to reveal the sleeveless straps of her dress. "Happy?"

"Your skin doesn't really do anything for me, but I'm sure Leonard will be happy," Sin said.

"Brat," Sara said, without venom.

~~*~~

Mick was sitting on his desk, playing with his lighter when Sin came back into the main room, looking uncomfortable. He froze when he saw her, taking in her appearance.

Sin kept walking towards him, past Ray, who looked up and did a double take when he saw her. Sin glowered at him and then softened her expression when he simply grinned and turned back to his essay.

Mick flicked the lighter closed and numbly shoved it in his pants pocket as he stood and crossed to Sin.

"What happened to you?" he dumbly asked.

"Why? Sara did it," Sin answered quickly.

"No, I mean, you look great," Mick said. Then he frowned and mumbled, "Uh, not that you didn't look great before. It's just I can actually see _you_ and you're beautiful." He snapped his mouth shut before he made more of a fool out of himself.

Sin looked down at herself and smiled shyly. "Yeah? Thanks." She took one of Mick's hands and led him back to the lounge.

Meanwhile, Sara slipped into the closet with Leonard.

"You lost?" Leonard asked.

"I'm sorry, did you want to be alone?" Sara asked. "I can come back later if you were in the middle of something."

"Ha, ha," Leonard deadpanned.

Sara closed the distance between them and kissed Leonard. His hands rose to rest on her hips, pulling her closer as Sara wound her arms around his neck.

"What was that for?" Leonard asked when the kiss ended.

"I knew you wouldn't do it," Sara said, smiling at him, "and I really wanted to kiss you."

"I didn't think you were into bad boys," Leonard drawled.

"What gave you that impression?" Sara asked. "The fact that I'm in here for punching a guy or the fact that I was able to pick the lock to get you out?" She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You are not my first bad boy."

"But you'll be my first good girl," Leonard admitted.

"And I am _very_ good," Sara purred, scratching her nails against his neck.

They didn't talk again until it was nearly time for Hunter to release them.

After the teenagers had all left, Hunter returned to the library to find a single essay:

_Dear Mr. Hunter,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, and who we are going to be. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a fighter and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed._

_But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain... and an athlete… and a basket case… a fighter... and a criminal… and we're meant for greatness._ __  
  
_Does that answer your question?_

__  
_Sincerely yours,_ _  
__The Legends of Tomorrow_


End file.
